Sailor Moon: The Last Revelation
by dillpops
Summary: Single Chapter fic. This sad story, is what I thought the end of Sailor Moon (and I mean last ever) would have been like. Prepare for sadness.


Hi, Sailor Moon: The Last Revelation isn't a full fic, since I'm working on so many right now, I wanted a little break. I have done what I think, the last ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever Sailor Moon would be (in my head anyway) if you don't think it will end like this then, please don't tell me how much you hate it or think it's a bad idea. I warn you now; I am keen on sad endings. Don't read this if you don't want to. This is just an idea so it's not for real; it's not going to happen or anything like that. This is just work as a fan.  
It takes place in Crystal Tokyo, Rini is now an adult, kind of, and she hasn't grown very much. The senshi are in a battle to save mankind and earth for another time, except this, this will keep the earth safe for eternity.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: The Last Revelation  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A blast of water hit the enemy's form with incredible force  
  
"Mars flame sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"   
  
Similar attacks forced their way through to the enemy one by one. Nothing human could survive that. Except, this wasn't human. The less than human form, of the revitalized Metalicca.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity watched from the palace. Her brave soldiers were fighting hard, yet they wouldn't last much longer. Serenity's tears welled up. Her brave, brave friends. Surely they knew what they meant to her. They couldn't leave her not now. Serenity screamed as each of her friends went down in an enormous attack.  
  
Serenity ran from the room, even now she could feel their life force draining away. Even her daughter, out there in the battle, with the Imperium crystal, was fading.   
  
Tears blinding her, Serenity threw open the doors to her bedroom. Where was it? The brooch she had received so long ago it was faded in her mind. Furiously serenity tossed things out of draws, and then threw the drawers out with their contents.  
  
There it was.  
  
The first Transformation brooch. The one when she had first discovered herself.  
  
Serenity opened it and held it high.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" she cried. Nothing happened "No, not now, I beg of you! Please. Moon Prism Power!"  
  
It was no use. She had lost the power to morph. One more time she tried it.  
  
"Moon Prism power!" as a light engulfed her she knew it had worked "Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serenity had a split second to remember all that name was, and what it meant. Before she charged out of the palace. The fight was over. Her friends and child lay dead on the ground.  
  
"Monster!" Serenity accused "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she shot the attack at the shadow. It still advanced.  
  
"You Majesty" it taunted "You can't hurt me. Look at your friends"  
  
"That's right" Serenity replied furiously "Look at them! And it's all because of you!" as the shadow approached her Serenity drew her Moon Scepter to full power and length "I will punish you for eternity!"  
  
The shadow lunged at her. Serenity thrust the moon scepter, charged with energy, through Metalicca. A foul shriek scorched though the air. Metalicca froze then slowly dissipated.  
  
Serenity looked with disgust at her remains. Then at her kingdom. Everyone dead. But, there was one way. Now that everything was safe, it wouldn't matter. Of course they'd be sad. But it was worth it.  
  
"Moon Healing Full Escalation!" Serenity stood firm as her life force flooded out over the world.   
  
The life was drawn back into the bodies. With a deep breath they came back into being. When she saw her friends were safe at last, Serenity collapsed, her wings broken from the effort.  
  
"Serenity!" Tuxedo Mask flew down the steps to her side "Serenity!"  
  
"Your majesty?" the senshi got up and ran to their queen.  
  
Serenity was drawn into her husbands lap and gently rocked.  
  
"My wife?" he whispered  
  
"Mom?" Rini cried into her mother's hair  
  
"My husband, my daughter, my brave, brave soldiers" Serenity whispered, "It's nice to see you so well again"   
  
"Your Sailor moon?" Mercury asked quietly "As you were born to be"  
  
"Yes. And how I was too die" Serenity's eyes watered   
  
"Mommy you can't die!" Rini wept, "I need you"  
  
"My child, you shall be queen, and queens must be strong"  
  
"I'm not strong!" she protested, "I'm weak, I need you"  
  
"Rini" Pluto appeared and Rini ran off screaming into Pluto's arms, but Pluto carried her back to her mother "Rini, can't you see how much she needs you to be strong for her?" Rini wiped her eyes and looked at her mother  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Rini" Serenity sent a wave of physic power to her daughter, Rini fell asleep "Sleep now child, when you wake, all will be better. I promise."   
  
"Serenity" Tuxedo Mask whispered "Why?"  
  
"Why?" she replied "It was worth it to save the world one last time. I will always love you, my husband, my scouts...my daughter" she gazed lovingly on every one of them. Amy, Hotaru, Mina and Michiru cried openly, while the others held back   
  
"Shh" Tuxedo Mask kissed her head "Sleep now...when you wake...it will all be better" he choked slightly "I, I, promise"  
  
Serenity closed her eyes a hero, a queen, and a soldier. But, most importantly, she closed her eyes, as someone who was loved. And she always will be.  
  
  
  



End file.
